


Better Than Cushions

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wound his arms around Scorpius’s middle. “You can still lean on my shoulder, even if you don’t cry.” Scorpius smiled. “I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cushions

**Title : Better Than Cushions**

**Summary : James wound his arms around Scorpius’s middle. “You can still lean on my shoulder, even if you don’t cry.” Scorpius smiled. “I know.”**

**Characters : James/Scorpius**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**.-.-.**

                James clicked a folder in his laptop. After a moment he turned the device in Scorpius’s direction. “Here, I’ve got new films from Freddie,” he told the blond.

                Scorpius was familiar with muggle appliances. His friendship with the Potter and Weasley clans influenced him in many ways, including being acquaintance with muggle stuffs which were now popular in Wizarding World. Nowadays many witches and wizards used wizphone, laptop or wiznet (the wizarding’s version of internet). Scorpius liked them all, especially the movies. Sometimes he visited Gryffindor tower to see James, just like that evening. The brown haired boy had so many films. Scorpius was glad he was friends with his best friend’s brother.

                The sixteen year old blond browsed the films, inwardly debating which ones would catch his interest before copying them to his external harddisk.

                “Have you watched them all?” Scorpius asked.

                James scooted closer. “Not yet,” he answered. “But I’ve got the gist of what them about. Freddie told me some.”

                Scorpius moved the cursor to a folder. “Do you know what it is about?” He read the title.

                James nodded. “Yeah, I watched it last week. That’s a sad movie, with a sad ending too. Do you want it?”

                Scorpius refused. “No, thanks. I don’t like sad movies. I’ve seen enough sadness in my life,” he flatly answered.

                James laughed.

                Scorpius shyly grinned.

                Both of them knew that now people treated the Malfoys better than they had done in the past. Draco still regretted the choices he had taken when he was a boy, and he had strived hard to make things easier for Scorpius, for the boy to have a better life. Scorpius sometimes saw the regret and the misery in his father’s grey eyes. He didn’t like it.

                “It’s good, though,” James tried to convince him.

                “No.”

                “How about watching it with me? I don’t mind lending my shoulder when you can’t stand the sadness and cry,” James kindly offered. He patted his broad shoulder.

                Scorpius snorted. “Cushions do that better.”

                James looked hurt. “Oh, Scorp. You just stabbed my heart.”

                “You have heart?”

                “Of course!”

                “I still want to watch merry movies.”

                James wound his arms around Scorpius’s middle. “You can still lean on my shoulder, even if you won’t cry.”

                Scorpius smiled. “I know.”

**.-.-.**

**The End**

               


End file.
